


Проваленный план

by mizuame



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: План, который Лиза придумала, чтобы быть с любимой женщиной, похоже, провалился.
Relationships: Lyza/Ozen (Made in Abyss), Lyza/Torka (Made in Abyss)
Kudos: 7





	Проваленный план

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019-го года. Бета — Котенок с гранатой (https://ficbook.net/authors/136345)

Лиза никогда ничего не понимала в любви. Вот настучать кому по кумполу за наглость или завалиться в кабак большой компанией и весело провести время — в этом она понимала. А в любви — нет. Поэтому осознание, что она влюбилась, свалилось ей как снег на голову — совершенно неожиданно, Лиза даже не сразу в это поверила. А потом поняла: она и правда влюбилась, потому что ни один из людей не казался ей таким прекрасным, интересным и привлекательным.

Первое время Лиза чувствовала себя как героиня того романа, что случайно попался ей в детстве. Любовь описывалась там так возвышенно и волшебно, что казалось, с ней никогда такого не случится. Но случилось. И это сначала обрадовало, а потом чертовски расстроило, ведь любовь была абсолютно, полностью, на все сто процентов безответная. Ее угораздило влюбиться в Озен! Как ей вообще такое в голову пришло?!

Впрочем, предпосылки-то были. Озен всегда смотрела на нее с интересом, выслушивала разные бредни и детские мысли, заботилась, защищала и не раз спасала жизнь. Она была такой постоянной, надежной и привычной, что не влюбиться в нее было невозможно. Поэтому Лиза влюбилась и теперь об этом жалела, потому что ни единого шанса у нее не было. Ей оставалось только страдать и запивать свое горе в кабаках под глубокомысленные рассуждения о бренности бытия. Собутыльники ее не узнавали, сетовали, что из веселой девчонки она превратилась в какую-то депрессивную даму, но кружку наполняли исправно, и это Лизу вполне устраивало.

Спасение пришло откуда не ждали.

— Вот представь, ты любишь человека, а он не отвечает тебе взаимностью. Что бы ты сделал? — Лиза грохнула кружкой по столу и уставилась на собеседника. Мужчина, сидящий напротив, пожал плечами и глотнул ещё пива. Они познакомились только сегодня, и Лиза еще не успела надоесть ему своими душевными терзаниями. К тому же, он оказался оригиналом: не просто слушал, но и говорил, утешал, поддерживал. Вопрос вызвал у него замешательство. Мужик подумал с минуту, а потом ответил:

— Не знаю, наверное, я бы попытался заставить ее ревновать.

— Ревновать? — Лиза посмотрела на собеседника, прищурившись. Ничего подобного ей еще никто не советовал (да и не советовали вообще), а идея была в новинку. Она уточнила: — И как можно заставить его ревновать?

Мужчина пожал плечами еще раз, потом крикнул у бармена пива и, наконец, выдал:

— Не знаю. Начни встречаться с кем-нибудь.

На лице Лизы отразилось капризное непонимание:

— И что это даст? Слушай, я не понимаю!

— Ну вот, гляди. — Мужчина поставил кружку и принялся объяснять. — Ты его любишь? Любишь. Но вы не вместе. Ты не против быть вместе? Нет. Значит, дело в нем. Может он просто не понял, что тебя любит. А увидит с другим — поймет.

— Хмм… — Лиза оперлась подбородком на руку и задумалась. В маленькой светловолосой головке зародился план…

Обдумав план на трезвую голову, Лиза признала его вполне подходящим для своей цели и решила перейти к воплощению. Она как раз начала собирать команду для исследования Бездны, так что знакомство с новым человеком подстроить не составило труда. Она выбрала Торку — наивного парня-мямлю с добрым лицом и неплохими кулинарными навыками. Когда Лиза жила в городе, Торка носил ей тортики с признаниями в любви вместо украшений. Оставляя подарки на крыльце дома, паренек думал, что Лиза не знает, кто их принес. Святая простота! Догадаться о чувствах недотепы-исследователя с любовью к кулинарии было слишком просто даже Лизе, которая в любви не понимала от слова «вообще». Торка, конечно, пришел к ней в команду — не мог не прийти. И в этот момент игра началась.

Самый первый ход Лиза решила сделать издалека и расспросила о любви главную болтушку в городе — Мойру. Мойра подхватила беседу буквально с первого слова и начала вызнавать подробности. Сначала Лизе было немного неловко выдумывать чувства. Она отвечала на вопросы отстраненно, говоря что-то вроде «мне кажется, что он симпатичный», «он хороший человек» и «мне нравится, как он готовит», но Мойре этого хватило. В глазах ее блеснул какой-то дикий огонек, на губах появилась мечтательная улыбка, а потом она похлопала Лизу по плечу и сказала, что Торка — хороший вариант. А на следующий день половина города сплетничала о том, что суровая Лиза Аннигилятор нашла свою любовь.

Торка примчался к ней под вечер, всклокоченный, взъерошенный, с безумными глазами:

— Я знаю, что ты влюблена в кого-то, — выпалил он с порога, — поэтому я должен, обязан тебе сказать! Но я думал, что ты любишь только Бездну. И раз это не так, я должен тебе сказать, я не хочу потом жалеть, я должен…

Лиза наблюдала за Торкой со смесью недоумения и жалости на душе, но старалась сохранять доброжелательную улыбку. В конце концов, парень должен был поверить в искренность ее чувств. Как она сможет разыгрывать любовь, если признания парня не вызывают ничего, кроме жалости? Слушая бессвязную речь Торки и наблюдая за ним, Лиза пыталась разобраться в себе. Она даже задумалась, стоит ли ее план игры с чувствами этого простодушного пацана? Но пока она сомневалась, Торка отобрал у Лизы даже малейший шанс передумать. Он схватил ее за руку и воскликнул:

— Я люблю тебя и хочу быть вместе.

У Лизы перехватило дыхание и бешено забилось сердце. Это был момент истины. Отважная исследовательница выдохнула, помолчала и, наконец, решилась:

— Я тоже хочу быть с тобой, — сказала она тихо, накрыв его руки своей ладонью. Обратного пути у нее не было.

Лиза была уверена: если бы Торка не был влюблен в нее, ничего бы не вышло, ведь когда дело дошло до отношений, она просто не знала, что делать. В итоге, пораскинув мозгами и полистав умные книжки, чего за ней отродясь не водилось, она плюнула и пошла самым простым путем — начала копировать поведение избранника. Если уж все говорят, что Торка в нее влюблен, то и про нее будут думать так же. И все получилось. Она даже сама удивилась, как все просто вышло!

Пара знакомых спросила, что случилось с Лизой, почему она ведет себя так необычно, она ответила, что случилась любовь. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы ей поверили. После подтверждения от самой Лизы слухи о ее любви начали распространяться по Орсу с удвоенной силой. И Лиза была уверена — Озен уже в курсе происходящего.

Сменив статус со свободной исследовательницы на исследовательницу в отношениях, Лиза стала всячески разыгрывать верность своему избраннику. Она знала: слухи о них распространялись как пожар, а значит, Озен узнавала все до последнего ее движения. И, чтобы подтолкнуть ее, Лиза еще старательнее играла на публику, поправляя растрепанные волосы мальчишке, который стал ее «возлюбленным».

Время шло, а Озен все не появлялась. Более того, Лизе начало казаться, что Озен ее избегает. «Наверное, она все еще не уверена в своих чувствах», — думала Лиза и продолжала разыгрывать любовь и нежность. Так продолжалось до того момента, пока не настало время в первый раз спускаться в Бездну новым составом. Озен с ними не было.

Лиза настояла, чтобы первый спуск новой команды был простым и незамысловатым. Они знали друг друга, но ни разу не ходили в Бездну вместе. Нужно было сработаться, притереться, привыкнуть. К тому же, она понятия не имела, как это — быть в команде с тем, кого любишь.

Сборы, быстрый спуск и первая ночевка показала, что команда собралась неплохая. Лиза руководила процессом и убивала, Торка готовил и лечил случайные травмы, Дик искал реликвии, Ариша разведывала новые пути, а Горо молча таскал тяжести и служил источником грубой силы, необходимой в походе за таинственными артефактами. Все они, кроме Лизы, конечно, были Черными свистками и чувствовали себя друг с другом комфортно. И чем более дружелюбной и свойской становилась атмосфера, тем более навязчивыми казались чувства Торки.

Когда они собирались в экспедицию, Лизе и в голову не могло прийти, что Торка будет проявлять чувства во время похода. Ведь они были в Бездне! А Бездна… Миловаться здесь Лизе казалось не только неуместным — настоящим святотатством. О каких чувствах можно думать, когда находишься в этом великом и непознанном мире? Да и расслабляться здесь было опасно…

Но Торка будто не понимал, что Бездна — не место для страстей и признаний. Он брал ее за руку, когда они спускались, садился близко-близко во время привалов, обнимал и даже пытался поцеловать! На эти робкие попытки Лиза реагировала необычно даже для себя: потупив глаза, она начинала бормотать что-то о стеснении, неподходящем месте и своей полной неподготовленности к серьезному шагу. Торка же этой реакции только умилялся, всерьез веря, что это и есть настоящая Лиза Аннигилятор.

— Она на самом деле очень стеснительная и робкая, — делился впечатлениями герой-любовник с молчаливым похожим на скалу Горо. — То, что она буянит и выпивает, это все от комплексов!

Первый раз, когда Лиза услышала эти откровения, она чуть не заржала в голос, но вовремя себя одернула. Вот уж стеснительной и робкой ее никто и никогда не называл! С другой стороны, такой образ был на руку: Торка не лез с пошлостями, Бездна оставалась неоскверненной прелюбодеянием. Но даже эти скромные сидения за ручку у костра к концу похода неиллюзорно подбешивали. Лиза уже почти решила по приходу в Орс бурно расстаться с Торкой и найти себе другого возлюбленного. Кого-нибудь, кто не ходит в Бездну и будет лезть к ней с плотской любовью исключительно в пределах городских стен. Все изменил случай.

Экспедиция заканчивалась, и как всегда на Лизу напало смурное настроение. Но в этот раз она чувствовала себя еще хуже обычного: будто что-то плохое надвигалось на их маленькую компанию. Хотя что плохое можно встретить на втором уровне? Для бывалых путешественников это даже не исследование — так, легкая прогулка. Но у Лизы будто кошки на душе скребли, и она не видела для этого причин. Она дергалась от каждого шороха целый день и, наконец, решила — хватит. Списав смурное состояние на не очень удачный поход с «возлюбленным», Лиза перестала обращать внимание на противное предчувствие, камнем висевшее на душе. Наверное, поэтому она не успела среагировать достаточно быстро.

Они почти дошли до места, где проходила посадка для подъема наверх. Небольшая тропка, извивающаяся по краю Бездны — вот и все, расстояние — смешные полкилометра, на которых не могло случиться ничего страшного. Задумавшись о себе, Торке и Озен, Лиза совершила самую глупую ошибку, которая простительна рейдерам-новичкам, но никак не таким ветеранам, как Белые свистки: она посчитала Бездну безопасной. И Бездна напала из-под земли.

В мгновение ока огромные клешни, вылезшие прямо под ногами у небольшой группы, схватили одного из исследователей и потащили вниз, под землю. Лиза услышала крик, резко обернулась и увидела только, как рука Торки пропадает в яме. Не раздумывая ни секунды, она бросилась за ним. Никто из маленькой команды не успел остановить ее.

Земляная яма, которую вырыл монстр, оказалась не такой уж глубокой: она заканчивалась в просторной норе, темной и сырой. Почувствовав твердую землю под ногами, Лиза замерла и прислушалась. Вдалеке что-то шелестело, были слышны слабые стоны. Лиза поняла, что монстр схватил добычу и теперь уносит ее в свое логово. Она бросилась в погоню.

Петляя по извилистому ходу, Лиза на разные лады проигрывала мысль «Только бы он остался жив». Она сто раз пожалела, что позвала Торку в это путешествие. Не появись у нее дурацкого плана заставить Озен ревновать, парень остался бы дома, пек бы свои тортики и ходил бы в Бездну с опытными защитниками. Отчаяние и ненависть к самой себе заставляли Лизу бежать за монстром, не обращая внимания на корни, которые хлестали ее по щекам, и ямы, куда она то и дело проваливалась.

Когда Лизе уже показалось, что она не успеет и никогда не нагонит монстра, нора, наконец, закончилась небольшой залой. Потолок чуть выше, плотный пол и светящийся мох на стенах — вот и все различие. Лиза замерла, схватила верного «Жнеца» и приготовилась нападать, но вокруг было тихо. Сделав несколько шагов вперед, Лиза увидела Торку. Он лежал без сознания. Монстра нигде не было.

Лиза, лихорадочно оглядывась, подбежала к Торке и потеребила его:

— Торка! Торка! Ты живой?

Ее нареченный застонал, и Лиза выдохнула. В ней будто распустилась огромная пружина, которая скручивалась с того момента, как Торка ушел под землю. Но расслабляться было рано: Торка еще не пришел в себя, а где-то тут бродил монстр, желающий их сожрать. Лиза оглянулась еще раз и вытащила из-за спины веревку.

В несколько движений — отточенный навык у нее появился еще когда она ходила в Бездну учеником — Лиза обвязала торс и плечи Торки, сделав лямки, за которые можно было тянуть бессознательное тело. С ее комплекцией она не могла взвалить товарища на плечи, но вполне успешно тащила по земле даже крупных исследователей.

Ей понадобилось около пяти минут, чтобы втащить Торку обратно в проход, по которому они попали в залу. Стоило только ногам скрыться в спасительной темноте, как в пещере что-то зашуршало: монстр вернулся. Лиза перехватила «Жнеца» поудобнее и двинулась на свободное пространство.

Бой закончился быстро: огромный жук — не самое страшное, что приходилось встречать Лизе в Бездне. Несколько ударов, небольшая ранка на руке от слишком быстрых клешней и жуткий смрад из мертвого тела, в мгновение заполнивший небольшое помещение — вот и вся битва. Расправившись с монстром, Лиза поспешила к Торке, зажимая рот и нос рукавом. Она очень надеялась, что жених пришел в себя и его не придется тащить, но не вышло: Торка все еще лежал без сознания.

Лиза выдохнула и схватилась за веревки. Сравнительно небольшой путь обратно должен был стать настоящим мучением… Именно поэтому свет фонарика, который замерцал вдали, когда она совсем вымоталась, стал настоящей радостью. Но, даже понимая, что это скорее всего ее команда пошла вызволять лидера, Лиза взяла в руки «Жнеца» и замерла в ожидании.

— Мы не пропустили ничего? — послышался шепот.

— Нет, — ответил другой человек. Лиза выдохнула:

— Ребят, я тут! Торка без сознания, осторожно.

— Слава Бездне, — обрадовалась Ариша. — Ты цела?

Лиза сначала кивнула, а потом поняла, что в темноте ее жест могли бы и не заметить.

— Да, это всего лишь жук-вонючка. Будь я аккуратнее, я бы заметила его. Надо вытащить Торку.

— Я возьму его, — пробасил Горо и подхватил тело Торки, будто оно ничего не весило. Возвращались в тишине.

В этот раз они добрались до воздушных гондол без приключений. Подъем тоже прошел терпимо — немного заблеванная одежда не в счет. На такие моменты Лиза перестала обращать внимание еще когда получила лунный свисток. Единственное, что волновало ее, — это то, что Торка так и не пришел в себя.

Небольшой кабак на окраине Орса казался Лизе идеальным местом, чтобы надраться. Она проводила там каждый день с момента подъема. Торка с трудом восстанавливался, и это одновременно бесило и расстраивало. Хуже всего было то, что Лиза на самом деле чувствовала себя виноватой. Именно она втравила Торку в это все, не будь ее, он может и не стал бы дальше рисковать. Даже то, что Торка уже получил черный свисток, не успокаивало Лизу: по большей части парень жил в Орсе и в Бездну ходил только в составе крупных экспедиций. Не будь ее и ее дурацкого плана, он бы не отправился в Бездну, не попытался войти в небольшую команду исследователей, не пострадал бы из-за невнимательности лидера… Все было бы хорошо.

В один из дней, когда Лиза предавалась унынию в кабаке на окраине, ее нашла Озен. Она пришла, села рядом и тоже заказала пиво. Какое-то время они молчали, потом Озен взяла Лизу за руку и заглянула ей в глаза.

— Как ты? — спросила она своим неповторимо-прекрасным голосом. Лиза помнила этот голос, наполненный волнением, заботой и любовью. Она посмотрела на Озен пьяным взглядом, и ее прорвало.

Лиза говорила долго: рассказывала про поход, про неумелые поцелуи и оскорбление Бездны, про холодные ночи, когда они жались друг другу, чтобы согреться, про огромные клешни, схватившие Торку в самом конце, про безумную погоню и про то, что все это — ее вина, что ей не стоило тащить Торку с собой, ведь тогда он бы не пострадал. Озен смотрела на нее задумчивым взглядом, но руку не отпускала. Когда поток слов у Лизы иссяк, Озен прикрыла глаза.

— Когда ты взяла его с собой в поход, — тихо проговорила, наконец, она, всматриваясь в лицо Лизы, — ты нарушила с десяток негласных правил исследователей. Особенно, когда бросилась его спасать. Вы могли погибнуть оба, ты знаешь?

Лиза кивнула, Озен помолчала с минуту, потом отпустила ее руку, поднялась со стула и достала кошелек.

— Но раз все именно так, значит, ты и вправду его любишь. Я сомневалась, но теперь — нет.

Лиза застыла. Озен кинула несколько монет трактирщику и ушла, а Лиза все еще сидела, глядя на дверь. Кажется, она все испортила. Кажется, ревнуют совершенно не так. Кажется, у нее нет ни единого шанса быть с человеком, которого она любит.

Целый месяц потребовался Торке, чтобы прийти в себя после общения с монстром. Сначала Лиза почти не навещала его, но после разговора с Озен что-то в ней перевернулась. Пить не хотелось, спать не получалось, в поход идти казалось неправильным, так что она сидела у постели своего «возлюбленного» и всячески его поддерживала. Поддерживать она не умела, так что делала то, что приходило в голову: говорила ласковые слова, читала ему книги и газеты, утирала пот со лба и помогала с перевязками.

Почти сразу она поняла: Торка не винит ее совершенно, ему, кажется, даже в голову не приходило, что в его болезни виновата Лиза. Наоборот, он говорил, что подвел ее, что будет аккуратнее, и обещал, что в следующий раз не подведет. Лиза не знала, что со всем этим делать.

Она надеялась, что парень обвинит ее в безалаберности и прогонит, но, стоило ему очнуться, стало ясно — ничего подобного ждать не стоит. Торка очень обрадовался, когда увидел Лизу рядом со своей кроватью. Его радость была такой неподдельной, что Лизе стало неудобно: она как никогда ярко почувствовала неправильность своего обмана. А еще она поняла, что расстаться не получится. Она просто не сможет. Не сейчас, не вот так, может — позже. Тогда, когда будет подходящий момент.

Шло время, а подходящего момента все никак не наступало. Счастливый Торка с повязкой на голове был таким беззащитным и трогательным, что Лиза не могла заставить себя сказать «Давай расстанемся» или что-то в этом роде. Она продолжала улыбаться, хохотать как безумная, шутить и подкалывать «любимого» и все ждала подходящего случая…

А потом Торка сделал ей предложение.

Он застал ее врасплох со своим кольцом, позой на одном колене и сияющими глазами. Все случилось совершенно неожиданно: вот они пьют за здоровье, поздравляют Торку с выздоровлением, шутят и заказывают ароматное жаркое из накикабане, а потом Торка вдруг уже стоит на одном колене и говорит: «Лиза, будь моей женой!».

В тот момент Лиза на мгновение потеряла ощущение реальности. Вокруг шумели люди, а она тупо смотрела на кольцо и не знала, что сказать. В голове вертелись сотни мыслей, но она не могла выхватить ни одной подходящей для ответа. Поэтому она молчала и смотрела на кольцо, ощущая себя не в душном кабаке, а где-то в гондоле, летящей наверх слишком быстро. Ее привел в себя робкий голос Торки: он звал ее по имени, и в интонации сквозила такая боль, что Лизу затошнило. Она подняла взгляд с кольца на лицо Торки, увидела его разочарование и не смогла отказать. «Мы сможем расстаться потом, когда-нибудь потом, когда будет подходящее время…» — подумала она, разлепила пересохшие губы и шепнула:

— Я согласна.

Мир вокруг наполнился аплодисментами, поздравлениями и шипением пенных напитков, а Лиза, чувствуя себя где-то вне этого праздника, вертела в руках кольцо, улыбалась и думала, что она скажет Озен. Примет ли она ее решение? Хотя в конечном итоге все это не имело значения: очевидно, что ее план провалился еще в самом начале. Озен было плевать на нее, ее жизнь и чувства, поэтому можно было не задумываться об этом. Куда правильнее было бы забыть про несчастную любовь и женщину, от которой ей все равно не добиться взаимности, и попытаться построить с Торкой крепкую семью.

Из-за этих мыслей Лизой овладел какой-то непонятный задор, азарт, чувство, с которым она могла бы свернуть горы. Поэтому, когда они расставались поздно вечером, Лиза поймала Торку за руку и сказала:

— Не хочу тянуть. Мы поженимся завтра. Утром. Согласен?

Если Торка и хотел возразить, то благополучно промолчал. Они условились на десять утра. Засыпала Лиза совершенно спокойно.

Свадьба прошла быстро, немного скомкано и сумбурно. Представитель Гильдии быстренько зачитал положенный текст, подтвердил их согласие, кинул пару горстей лепестков токосиеко на молодых и ушел, сочтя свою миссию выполненной. Лиза и Торка еще на какое-то время задержались у обрыва. Лиза глядела на падающие вниз лепестки и думала, что вместе с ними от нее улетает что-то важное.

— Пойдем, — наконец сказала она, взяла за руку своего «любимого», теперь уже мужа, и повела его к Озен. Нужно было закрыть эту дурацкую страницу, сломать окончательно этот дурацкий план и двигаться дальше. По крайней мере, в семье у нее все будет как у людей…

Озен встретила их спокойно, подозрительно спокойно. Лиза смотрела на нее, и ей хотелось выть, но она продолжала улыбаться и похлопывать Торку по плечу, когда представляла его. Получилось до безумия глупо, но она привыкла. В ее жизни многое было глупым и дурацким, она знала: главное улыбаться, и все будут думать, что так и планировалось. Так в итоге решила и Озен, но Лиза еще долго не могла забыть пустых глаз и ее улыбки: страшной и печальной одновременно.

Глупее представления Озен был только первый секс.

Лиза не считала себя искушенной, но и новичком в том, что касалось любовных утех, не была. У нее даже была интересная реликвия, предотвращающая рождение детей. Она выменяла ее в Гильдии на безумно дорогой погодный шар — небольшая бусина с точностью до пары часов предсказывала грозу. Сначала ложиться с мужчиной было страшно даже с артефактом, ведь Лиза знала — ребенок полностью изменит ее жизнь. После нескольких раз, видя, что детей у нее не случается, Лиза привыкла и с удовольствием разделяла постель с несколькими молчаливыми Черными свистками. По правде сказать, она уже соскучилась по этому, ведь от встреч пришлось отказаться, когда ей пришел в голову тот дурацкий план.

Надеждам на хорошую разрядку сбыться не удалось — Торка оказался полным профаном в сексе. Когда Лиза в день свадьбы привела его домой, он сначала жутко смутился, а потом, краснея, бледнея и идя пятнами как такегум, он предложил «закрепить брак» и «разделить ложе». Первой реакцией Лизы был смех, уж очень неуместно звучали эти слова в ее аскетичной берлоге. Видя, как Торка смутился, она успокоилась, подошла к нему и поцеловала.

Долгий, немного слюнявый поцелуй не вызвал у Лизы никакого отклика, а вот Торка, похоже, возбудился. Лиза прижалась к нему и почувствовала его плоть сквозь легкие брюки. Она положила голову на плечо мужа и попыталась расслабиться. Реальность оказалась жестокой: Торка был милым, заботливым и даже надежным, но она его совершенно не хотела.

Задумчиво поглаживая мужа по плечам и спине, Лиза решила не сдаваться. Она же планировала семью! Значит, нужно было действовать. Оставался шанс, что Торка привыкнет, станет более смелым и научится доставлять ей удовольствие.

Рассуждая таким образом, Лиза проявила инициативу. Ее ловкие пальчики быстро расстегнули пуговицы на одежде, а потом и на брюках. Торка сначала пытался протестовать, но Лиза заткнула его поцелуем, потом еще одним, а потом он перестал сопротивляться, мило краснея. Лиза не останавливалась. В конце концов, если она хотела нормальную семью, ей и правда нужно было переспать с этим парнем. Нужно было немного постараться, а потом, глядишь, стерпится и слюбится. И она старалась: гладила и ласкала стройную спину, сжимала упругие ягодицы, касалась возбужденного члена.

Торка отвечал неловко, но с жаром и рвением. Он справился с одеждой и даже с мудреной застежкой лифчика, хотя и не сразу смог разобраться, как он снимается. Оголив небольшую грудь Лизы, Торка замер на мгновение, рассматривая, а потом нежно положил руку и сжал. Лиза ответила небольшим стоном и шепнула «Давай же, у тебя хорошо получается», заставив Торку залиться румянцем. И он продолжил — так же неловко, но чуть смелее и напористее. А Лиза направляла его, находя определенную прелесть в неумелых, но пылких ласках.

Когда Торка вошел в нее, Лиза почувствовала почти удовлетворение. Его толстый небольшой член принес ощущение приятного заполнения и комфорта. «Хоть тут повезло», подумала она, и притянула Торку к себе, а потом качнула бедрами, заставляя двигаться. Он входил и выходил неровными рывками: то медленно, то быстро, то останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание. «Он научится», подумала Лиза, подмахивая и направляя мужа. По телу ее расходилась приятная истома, вряд ли имеющая что-то общее с оргазмом, но дающая удовлетворение от процесса.

Торка кончил, излившись в нее, и Лиза бессознательно покрутила браслет на руке. Она хотела убедиться: реликвия на ней, и никаких детей им не грозит. Хватит с нее изменений на ближайшие пару лет.

Все это — свадьба, первый секс с Торкой, переезд, необходимость привыкать к чужому человеку в доме и вкусная еда в любое время суток, — свалилось на Лизу разом, вновь отвлекая от Бездны. Еще через месяц она поняла, что безумно скучала по спускам, опасностям и той неповторимой атмосфере, что неизменно создавалась даже в небольшом походе. Промучившись с неделю, она не выдержала и пошла искать Озен.

Наставница не пряталась и не обижалась, как надумала себе Лиза, пока собиралась спросить о походе. Она была в Гильдии, где обычно проводила время между спусками, изучала собранные реликвии и отчеты о путешествии. Лиза нашла ее за столом, читающую в новую книгу о монстрах.

— Озен, — позвала она тихо, и Озен подняла голову. Их взгляды встретились, Озен улыбнулась. Она безошибочно поняла, зачем пришла ее ученица.

— А как же семья, и дети? — насмешливый голос Озен прозвучал в библиотеке слишком громко.

— Никаких детей, — отрезала Лиза холодно.

Озен рассмеялась.

— Спуск через два дня. Приходите оба.

Лиза помотала головой. Озен вопросительно посмотрела на нее. Лиза тряхнула золотыми волосами, нависла над столом и, смотря прямо в глаза любимой женщине, ответила:

— В Бездну я хочу спускаться только с тобой.

Озен кивнула и вновь вернулась к чтению книги, но улыбка на ее губах дала Лизе надежду. Возможно, ее план не так уж и провалился.


End file.
